Boy Wonders
by Cloudtrader
Summary: Set during the "Sins of Youth" storyline, a Robin aged to adulthood decides to experiment with his new body. Nightwing helps him out.


TITLE: Boy Wonders

AUTHORS: Casey and Soul Spinner

FANDOM: DC Comics Universe

PAIRINGS: Robin/Nightwing

WARNINGS: m/m content (slash), slight under-age sex implications

DISCLAIMER: Other people own all the characters. We make no money from this.

NOTES: This story takes place during the "Sins of Youth" Event that swept through the DCU in March 2000 (the books were labeled May). You don't have to have read any of the "Sins of Youth" titles to understand this story but it would help. Spin wrote the Robin parts and Casey wrote the Nightwing parts.

SUMMARY: The combination of magic and science that screwed with everyone's ages also leaves the various heroes horny. Tim decides it's the perfect opportunity to seduce Dick.

FEEDBACK: Casey1122@aol.com

  
  


***************

Boy Wonders

by Casey and Spin

***************

  
  


Part One: Robin

  
  


Finally, he was alone. Tim Drake took a deep breath and pulled off his mask. The face that he saw in the mirror was his -- yet it wasn't. It was the face of a man. A man he was not supposed to be for another ten years, not the fifteen year old boy he really was. Tim ran his hand over the stubble of his five o' clock shadow bemusedly. 'Totally whack,' he thought.

  
  


As Robin, Tim had been through a lot in his short life. He'd faced aliens, clones, alien clones, 5th dimensional imps, steroid-crazed monsters, pyromaniacs, mobster-hunting school teachers, various and sundry ninja-types, impulsive teens from the distant future, the trials of dating both normal girls and vigilantes, and the horrors of Mrs. Mac's version of Mexican food. He'd lived through a world without a sun, a world without adults, a world without Superman, and Hell itself freezing over. Previous to today, he'd thought that nothing could faze him anymore. 'Boy,' Tim thought, 'was I wrong!'

  
  


He started peeling out of his uniform. Actually, it wasn't really *his* uniform, per se. Like his current body, it was an adult version of his Robin costume. The magic of Klarion the Witch Boy (he would *not* say "bum, bum, bum") and the alien ray gun of Doiby had combined to produce the unusual effect of aging all of the teen heroes into adults. Unfortunately, it had also made all the adult heroes into teens again. The JSA was particularly hard hit. Apparently, the older the person was previously, the younger they were now. The JSA were all children. The JLA wasn't much better off, but at least they were teens instead of babies. The only people not affected for some reason were a few of the Titans.

  
  


Tim sighed as he kicked away the last stitch of body armor and examined himself in the mirror. He ran his hands lightly over his pecs and down his abs. As an adult, Tim was more defined and masculine as well as heavily muscled. He was also hairier. Tim ran his hands through the dark, corse, curly hair that adorned his groin. His penis stirred and Tim took it in his hand and smirked. 'Well, I might not be as tall as Bruce as an adult,' he thought to himself, 'but at least I make up for it in other, ~ahem~, areas.'

  
  


He stepped into the hotel shower. He couldn't go home like *this* so Alfred had rented him a room for the night. He could have stayed at Wayne Manor, but he'd wanted to be alone. It had already been a long, tiring day and he was anticipating more of the same tomorrow. 'I should really just get a shower and then get to bed. Tomorrow I have to fight Klarion and the Evil Empire and find out how Superboy is doing and make sure Bruce is all right and check on my dad....' Tim sighed again. He was really too wired to sleep. Something about the combination of magic and science that had aged him to adulthood had also left him over-energized, stimulated . . . and incredibly horny.

  
  


As the tepid, soothing water ran over his shoulders, Tim gently pumped his cock while leaning his head against the tiled bathroom wall. His mind sorted through his favorite fantasies. There was the one of him between the Huntress and Catwoman, the one where Kon-El finally did something useful to him with that tactile telekinesis of his, and the one where his girlfriend the Spoiler went down on him, but finally he settled on one of his oldest and most cherished fantasies.

  
  


Tim groaned as he imagined the hand pumping his cock to be that of his mentor and the first Boy Wonder, Dick Grayson. He closed his eyes and recalled Nightwing's handsome face, tinged with the slightly exotic flavor of his Gypsy heritage. While one hand stroked his dick, the other one rose to tease his nipples. The slickness of the soapy water allowed Tim to imagine that is was Dick's tongue that was tweaking his nipples.

  
  


He was . . . hungry. Whether it was the technological magic that had transformed him into an adult or just the fact that he was still a teenager in spite of everything -- raging hormones and all -- Tim didn't know, but he WANTED. He was beyond horny; he was on fire with lust. Tim's only sexual experiences to date were a few kisses from Ariana, some hot and heavy groping with Spoiler, and a mutual jerk-off session with Green Arrow. But none of that was what Tim wanted, *needed* at the moment. He didn't want the round curves of a girl or even a quickie with a boy. Tim craved a man's rough touch. His cravings had the face of Dick Grayson, but since that was unlikely in the extreme, Tim would go for anything male at the moment.

  
  


"And hey," he said aloud to himself in the mirror, "I'm obviously not a minor." He grinned. He'd do it. Good old reliable Timmy Drake was going to a gay bar tonight before he went off to save the world yet again tomorrow and he was going to lose his virginity. He was going to get laid.

  
  


***

  
  


Once Tim got to the club, however, his doubts resurfaced. Even in an adult body, he was still a fifteen year old boy, though he didn't really feel like one after all he had gone through in his life. The other members of Young Justice often referred to him as the "mature" one, and for them, especially Impulse, that was a dirty word. Dick had once told him that Tim was much more thoughtful and responsible then he himself had been at fifteen but Tim wasn't so sure. He was still too young, appearances to the contrary, and it really wasn't such a bright idea . . .

  
  


"You're thinking too much, Drake," he said aloud. He'd go into the club just to check it out for future reference. After all, it wasn't every day that he could, or even had the inclination to, walk into a gay nightclub and not automatically get turned away for being too young.

  
  


He squared his shoulders and went forward. He was wearing some of his father's old around-the-house clothes; just jeans and a t-shirt. They were tight over his well-developed musculature. When he saw the doorman check him out, Tim grinned. He'd obviously done something right. He paid the cover charge and plunged into the club of dancing, drinking men looking for some action.

  
  


Tim wandered over to the bar, even though he didn't want a drink. Alcohol was something that Tim didn't think he'd ever be into. It dulled the senses, clouded the mind, and slowed down his reaction time -- something a costumed defender of justice did NOT need. Taking in the sights, Tim was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer masculine mass of hard-bodied guys in the room. The teeming throng was threatening to overpower him.

  
  


A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and a familiar voice spoke to him.

  
  


"Hey, man, you look kind of lost."

  
  


Tim turned in a daze to see the face of his mentor, Dick Grayson. Nightwing. Who obviously didn't recognize him. Who obviously wanted him. Tim almost fainted. It was literally a dream come true.

  
  


'Wow,' he though, 'and I thought nothing could ever faze me again . . .'

  
  


************

End Part One

************

  
  


Part Two: Nightwing 

  
  


Dick Grayson was tired. Tired of the craziness, tired of the battles, tired of the constant whirlwind his life had become. Between helping Batman, watching over the 'Haven, and now this wackiness with Klarion, the Witch Boy (he refused to say "bum, bum, bum"), he was dog-tired and pretty much fed up. As he kicked off his boots and threw his gloves onto the bed, he thought about how nice the carpet felt between his bare toes. Then, the former Boy Wonder pulled the dark kevlar-weave shirt over his head, exposing his lean, muscular chest. One hand absently felt the muscles in his abs as he walked around his bed and pulled something from underneath it. He unrolled a floormat and sat on it, assuming a lotus position. Legs crossed and hands resting lightly on his knees, Dick closed his eyes and began to slow his breathing, concentrating on that small, calm place within himself where he could find peace. 

  
  


It didn't work. For whatever reason, he was too wound up tonight to relax. Since the mixture of science and sorcery hadn't seemed to have any effect on him or his fellow Titans (Why was that?), he was pretty sure this wasn't a result of the recent battle, but he still didn't know what it was. Then, his mind drifted to the sight of his protégé, Robin, right after they had all been caught in the twin beams of energy. Robin had been transformed into a man of approximately twenty-five, close to Dick's own age. Seeing his young friend's change caused a stirring in Nightwing's groin that he hadn't expected. Looking at the newly-aged Robin's wide shoulders, muscular arms, broad chest, thin waist and obvious (to him, anyway....) "endowment", Dick had felt his cock twitch and begin to stir. The boy, now a man...looked good! He even caught himself staring as Donna was talking to him. Hopefully, no one had realized the real reason he disappeared so quickly..... 

  
  


Mentally slapping himself, Dick jumped up from the floor and turned on the shower. What was he thinking?!? Although technically not family, Robin was like his little brother! He shouldn't be having these....feelings....about the kid! No matter what his body looked like, that's what he was, inside; a kid. As he stripped out of his tights, Dick decided he needed something to take his mind off Tim Drake. Something to satisfy the urges he was feeling, and help him to relax. As he soaped himself up, he decided it was time he did something he had been wanting to do for a while, now. There was this gay bar in Gotham that he'd always wanted to check out...... 

  
  


**** 

  
  


The line waiting to get into the club was long, but worth it. The guys checking him out and the hungry look on the doorman's face as he walked past was itself worth the cover charge. It had been a while since Dick had been the object of such obvious lust, probably since the last time he saw Flamebird, and he was enjoying it. Normally, he wouldn't, having more pressing concerns in his life, but tonight was a night to indulge himself and have fun. 

  
  


As soon as he walked through the heavy metal door, he was assaulted by the throbbing, seductive rhythm of the music. An old Village People song, if he wasn't mistaken. A sign on the wall saying tonight was "Oldies Night" reaffirmed his guess. Flashing lights and dancing, half-naked men covered the dance floor. For a moment, Dick wondered if this was really the type of place for him, but only for a moment. A strong hand suddenly grabbed his and pulled him onto the dance floor. His new dance partner, a blonde, eighteen-ish, jock-type, smiled and undulated in front of him, oblivious to the thrashing he almost received by surprising a guy trained by The Batman. If it weren't for Dick's innate self-control, the guy would've been flying through the air, rather than dancing right now. Still, his easygoing smile was infectious, and Dick soon found himself dancing and smiling right along with him. Halfway through the dance, Dick was surprised to realize how much the guy looked like Joey, his old Titans teammate. The pang of regret and sorrow he suddenly felt caused him to throw himself even more into the dance, stamping down the pain of remembering his lost friend. Tonight was not a night for recriminations and might-have-beens, he decided. Tonight, for once, was simply a time for him to party, alone and uninhibited. 

  
  


A couple of songs and some light conversation later, Dick had had enough dancing. He breathlessly excused himself from the dance floor, leaving with the blonde's cellphone number pressed strongly into his palm. Maneuvering through the crowd, Dick headed over to the bar for a club soda, his throat parched from all the activity. He was surprised at how much of a good mood he was in. Probably because it was a nice to have someone else be the strong, assertive one for a change, especially when that person was a hot blonde! As he neared the bar, Dick noticed a young guy with short, dark hair looking into the crowd. His broad shoulders and muscular back stretched out a tight, white T-shirt and his bubble-butt filled out his jeans nicely. Even from behind, there was something about the guy that appealed to him, and also seemed vaguely... familiar? Now, Mr. Tight T-shirt was rubbing his temple and looking a bit uneasy as he turned in Dick's direction. 

  
  


"Whoa!", Dick thought. The first thing he noticed was the chiseled features of the guy's face, with dark eyes and full lips. Then, the broad chest and tight abs that showed through the thin T-shirt, as well as the large biceps that caused the shirtsleeves to stretch tightly around them. Finally, the obviously ample package between his legs that shifted with every nervous move the guy made. There was a sudden, almost instinctive attraction to the man, and Dick felt his own member twitch inside his cargo pants. 

  
  


"I've gotta meet this guy!", he thought, and made his way towards him, trying to come up with a cool opening line. It had, after all, been some time since he tried this. Most of his recent liaisons had been a result of his "night job", where adrenaline and sexual tension were in overdrive, and opening lines were rarely needed. It was a lot harder to pick up a guy as plain old Dick Grayson. Finally, he decided to just go with the direct approach, and threw his arm casually around Mr. Tight T-shirt's shoulders. 

  
  


"Hey, man, you look kind of lost.", Dick said. 

  
  


For a moment, the guy looked like he'd seen a ghost, and Dick cursed himself for being so forward. The mood, music and dancing had made him careless. Suppose this guy took offense to being touched by a stranger? He had just mentally chastised his blonde friend for grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor, and here he was throwing his arm around another guy. Of course, this guy wasn't trained by Batman, but still...

  
  


"Look, man, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you or anything. My name's Dick.", he said, holding out his hand. "And, yeah, I've heard all the jokes!", he added with an easy smile, hoping to make up for his earlier straightforwardness. 

  
  


Then, their eyes met and Dick again felt that sense of familiarity...

  
  


***********

End Part Two 

***********

  
  


Part 3: Robin

  
  


Tim's mind had shut down. The sheer shock of Dick Grayson -- DICK GRAYSON, fer gawdsakes, his closer-than-a-brother MENTOR, Dick Grayson -- coming on to him, not recognizing him, *wanting* him... Well, needless to say, his brain had blown a fuse. The animal lust rising in his chest (and other portions of his anatomy) probably had something to do with his mind taking a vacation. And maybe the weird energies that had aged him had something to do with it, too, for while his brain seemed to be mis-firing, his body knew exactly what to do. Tim leaned forward, eased his legs wide open, and licked his lip with unconscious sensuality. It seemed like he was watching everything from a distance as his hand lazily rose and found a new resting spot at the top of Dick's pants.

  
  


Nothing could be blamed for what he did next, but it seemed as if the words entirely circumvented his brain and popped out before he could think. "I have a room," he said in a husky voice.

  
  


The surprise in Dick's eyes was enough to jar him out of his lust-induced haze. 'Oh shit, ohshitohshit, what did I just say?! Fuck, Drake, what the hell are you doing!?' He couldn't believe that he'd said that. All such thoughts were banished, however, with what his friend did next. The hand that had been outstretched to shake his suddenly snaked around to squeeze his ass and Tim jumped, putting him closer to the luscious body that figured so prominently in his dreams. Dick's eyes had widened with surprise, but now they were darkened with desire. Tim felt like he was drowning in those deep, passionate pools.

  
  


He had to close his eyes. He needed to gain control. His breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps. The warmth of Dick's body so close to his in the teaming crowd made him break out in a sweat. The hand that was still resting on Dick seemed to be on fire. With his eyes closed, he could feel the other mans breath across his face.

  
  


He had to stop this! He... had to... "Oh, yeah. We're definitely going to need a room," Dick whispered in Tim's ear, his lips ghosting over the side of his face. Tim groaned and his eyes shot open. That was it. The last little niggling voice in the back of his head screaming that this was utterly wrong had just died a fiery death, overloaded with hormones.

  
  


"Let's go," Tim said. He used the hand that was still attached to the waist of Dick's pants to pull the other man after him through the crowd toward the exit. He could *feel* the other's hot gaze on his back.

  
  


At last, Tim managed to pull Dick out into the cold night. He couldn't wait a second longer to get his hands on the prime specimen of manhood that was Richard Grayson, so he pushed him up against the wall. "I want you," Tim growled as he pressed Dick up against the wall. Dick moaned as Tim crushed their lips together. The kiss was incredibly hot and Tim just couldn't seem to get enough. Dick's hands had insinuated under his shirt and were currently caressing his torso in fiery circles.

  
  


The need for air finally broke them apart and it was only then that Tim heard the wolf-whistles and hoots from the substantial crowd they had attracted. A few of the men waiting to get into the club were calling out raunchy suggestions and appreciative comments. Tim felt his face turn scarlet with embarrassment, but Dick merely grinned and bowed to their audience. 'Oh, man, talk about embarrassing...' he thought.

  
  


"Not that we didn't enjoy the performance," said the bouncer that had ogled Tim when he came in, "but take it somewhere else, fellows. If you'd have gone any further, we might have lost our licence for public indecency." At his words, Tim blushed even harder and wished fervently to sink right through the ground.

  
  


"No problem, sir," Dick said, "we were just leaving anyway." Tim was mortified when Dick winked at the man. The bouncer laughed and there were a few more catcalls from the line.

  
  


Dick led Tim to his motorcycle and handed him a helmet. "So where is this room of yours, hotshot?"

  
  


Tim blushed. "Just up the block." Dick grinned and Tim felt his knees turn to jelly. The ride to his hotel was short, but Tim enjoyed it immensely. Having his arms around Dick . . . The joy of the bike's speed . . . The coolness of the night in sharp contrast to the heat radiating off of the muscled body of his friend in front of him . . . It was better than anything he'd imagined. And the anticipation of what was to come just made it more delightful.

  
  


Still, there was the nagging guilt. Would Dick really be doing this if he had recognized him? Tim was pretty sure that Dick thought of him as a kid brother and nothing more. But still, there seemed to be a connection between them. And that connection was most definitely sexual but there was also something more to it. 'Oh, just go with it, Drake!' he thought to himself. 'When are you ever going to get another chance like this? And hey, you may be stuck as an adult if Klarion doesn't cooperate tomorrow. Why not start making the best of it now?'

  
  


Tim led Dick up to his room and the moment they were through the door the other man practically attacked him. This time it was Tim's turn to be pinned against a wall. Tim moaned. "Oh, geeze Dick, I've wanted you for so long . . ."

  
  


Suddenly, he felt Dick tense up and the other man pulled away. Tim cursed himself when he saw the dawning realization in his almost-lovers eyes.

  
  


"Tim?" Dick asked hesitantly.

  
  


He nodded shamefacedly. Dick slid down to sit on the floor in shock. "This is -- this is SO *wrong*!" Dick muttered.

  
  


Tim crouched next to him and reached out to touch Dick's face but the other man flinched away and Tim dropped his arm. "No," he said quietly, "no, it's not wrong. In fact, I've never felt something so *right* in my life. Please, Dick, please." He leaned forward and their mouths met in a tender kiss. 'Please, Dick,' he thought, 'please . . .'

  
  


************

End Part Three

************

  
  


Part Four: Nightwing   
  
What was he thinking?!?   
  
Mentally forcing himself out of the blissful numbness he found himself in, Dick's mind raced, trying to make sense of the entire situation. Here he was, in a Gotham City hotel room, playing tongue hockey with Tim Drake. Tim-Of-All-Freakin'-People-Drake! The latest Robin. The kid who was like a little brother to him. Dear God, what would Batman say?   
  
"Tim, we can't do this! Bruce..."  
  
"...Isn't here," Tim finished, "and we are. Just us. All alone." A strong hand slid up Dick's tight abdomen, accentuating Tim's desire. Despite himself, Dick stifled a moan.   
  
"B-But it's wrong," Dick stammered.   
  
"You said that already."  
  
"And I was right."  
  
"Why? What's so wrong about it?," Tim asked, his fingers sliding between the buttons and locating the sensitive nipples underneath his mentor's shirt, as his eyes searched out Dick's in the dim lighting. Reaching into his own shirt, Dick grabbed Tim's wrist and pulled it out, mentally hating the loss of the long, warm fingers.   
  
"What's wrong," he said, "for starters, is you're a kid! A teenager! D'you know how much trouble we can get into if we do this? Besides that, you're like a brother to me! Bruce practically raised both of us!"  
  
"But he's not my father!", Tim yelled, frustration giving way to anger. He stood and walked towards the large, king-sized bed. "Technically, you and I, as close as we are, aren't brothers, Dick. You're Bruce's ward, not me. There's no legal relationship between us. And, as far as the age thing goes, I've grown up a lot in the past 24 hours, or didn't you notice?"   
  
In a bold and impetuous move, Tim pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, exposing his smooth, muscular upper body. He stood there smirking, hands at his sides, eyes daring Dick to argue that he was, indeed, now an adult. Dick swallowed hard, his own groin aching at the sight in front of him. He picked himself up off the floor and walked towards his half-naked friend.   
  
"Look, Tim, I know what you're saying. Believe me, if things were different..." He stopped himself, realizing he had said too much.   
  
"What?" asked Tim, his eyes dancing in the way they did whenever the young Robin outfoxed his mentors. He grinned slightly, running his right hand absently up and down his tight six-pack. "If things were different, what, Dick?"  
  
"Well, um, what I meant was..." Dick stammered, trying hard not to look at the gorgeous body before him. It wasn't only the hard, lean body that exited him, though. It was the personality inside the body, too. Tim's personality. The playful, stubborn, determined kid that he knew and cared for. Only, in an adult body. A HOT adult body.   
  
Tim stepped closer, the familiar scent of his Tommy Boy cologne tickling Dick's nostrils.   
  
"Dick, all of this could change tomorrow, but for tonight, at least, I'm an adult. Let me enjoy it. No one's here but the two of us. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes...and in, um, other places....." Tim grinned, glancing at the prominent bulge in Dick's cargo pants. He slid his hands   
seductively up his friend's torso, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on the black shirt.   
  
"Tim, please," Dick protested weakly, wanting but somehow unable to stop the hands that roamed over his chest. "What do you want from me?!"   
  
"This...." answered Tim before kissing Dick's soft lips and pushing backwards onto the bed.   
  
************   
End Part Four   
************ 

  
  


Part Five: Robin

  
  


Tim pushed Dick down onto the bed, his lips never losing contact with the other man. He could feel Dick beneath him, all trembling strength and fire. Dick was moaning and it just made Tim harder. It was a heady feeling have all that wonderful flesh beneath him. Unfortunately, they were still both dressed. Tim decided to do something about that.

  
  


He reluctantly seperated his tingling lips from Dick's moaning ones. Tim grinned at the lust dazed eyes of his friend. Deep, gorgeous eyes that were as sharp as a bat heh ordinarily were now glazed with desire. Tim wanted to keep them like that. That way, Dick would stop objecting and use his mouth for ... other purposes.

  
  


With a little chuckle of glee, Tim attacked Dick's neck with his tongue while his fighting-trained hands quickly tore the shirt off of Dick's wiry body. He took a quick moment to admire and then swooped back in before the other man could object. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Dick's body before - after all, he had trained with the man - but never under quite these circumstances. Tim grinned. 'I'll say!'

  
  


Tim slid down Dick's body, tonguing his belly button. With a quick yank, he tugged open Dick's jeans. The other man had gone commando. The surge of desire that went through Tim at the sight of Dick's beautiful cock almost made him come.

  
  


Dick had finally apparently gathered his wits enough to remember his objections. He struggled to sit up, propping his torso up with his elbows. "Tim, we can't ... we shouldn't... Oh, god!"

  
  


Tim swallowed him whole. It was the first time he'd ever done this but, well, he'd read a lot. The things you could learn to do while bored and surfing the internet between calls while subbing for Oracle...! He slowly bobbed his head up and down on Dick's erection, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he came up.

  
  


"Oh fuck oh man - Tim, I'm gonna come!"

  
  


With a long scream of pure pleasure, Nightwing came. Robin licked him clean and sat back with a smile. Dick looked totally debauched. He was spread out on top of the bed, his hands now relaxed after twisting the cover in his grip, his chest bared, his spent cock laying outside his unzipped pant, and his eyes half-lidded with bliss.

  
  


Tim bent and nuzzled Dick's right nipple, twirling his tongue around the hard nub and twisting the other one with his hand. Dick brought a hand to Tim's hair and gently pulled him away.

  
  


"Tim, I..."

  
  


"Still think this is a bad idea?" Tim leaned down and whispered in his teacher's ear. "Everything's good, Dick. Tomorrow I'll probably be back to normal and we'll be back to being teacher and student, to being friends. I love you Dick; always have, always will. Just for tonight, let me ... let me show you how much."

  
  


Dick sighed and put an arm over his eyes. "Tim... aw, shit, Tim you know I love you too, right? It's just..."

  
  


Tim brought his fingers to Dick's face and brushed them against his lips. "Just tonight, Dick. It'll be okay," he said with total conviction.

  
  


He saw the acceptance dawn in Dick's eyes as the other man slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah I guess it will." Dick suddenly smiled at him in a way that made Tim breathless. "Now, let's get out of all these clothes..."

  
  


********

  
  


Epilogue - Three Days Later at the Young Justice Headquarters

  
  


Robin was sitting in a chair contemplating all that had happened during his time spent as an adult. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but he just couldn't get rid of it. He and Dick had made love several times that night, both of them surprised by just *how* many times they had! Tim attributed it to some sort of odd side-effect caused by Klarion's magic. Afterward, they had talked. Dick had talked about his first male lover, Joey, and had also admitted rather ashamedly to wanting his teammate, Arsenal. Tim had laughed that off and countered with his fantasies of finding out just how *super* Superboy was. He'd gone into explicit detail and had even gotten Dick to blush!

  
  


The next day, Tim and the other age-changed heroes were changed back. After all the fighting was over and everybody was back in their respective cities, oceans, islands, et cetera, Tim and Dick had talked. Making sure they were *very* far away from the Batcave and the prying senses of a certain billionaire-playboy/masked vigilante, they'd settled things between them. They both understood that it could only be a one time thing, and surprisingly, both were okay with that. Instead of ruining their friendship as Nightwing had feared, their night together had actually deepened it. Robin was thankful for that ... and for the wonderful memories!

  
  


"BART! Stop that right NOW!"

  
  


Cassie's yell startled Robin out of his reverie. A moment later, the object of her ire was at his side.

  
  


"Wha'cha doin'?" the superspeedster known as Impulse asked him ingenuously.

  
  


"Meditating," he growled in his best gravely, don't-mess-with-me, imitation-Batman voice.

  
  


Bart was apparently undaunted. "Meditating? Can I meditate, too? How do ya meditate?" the other boy said excitedly.

  
  


"Sit still and focus your thoughts."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


Impulse lasted for a whole three seconds before he was off investigating an odd noise, playing his Gameboy, bugging Secret, and so on. Robin almost giggled at Bart's usual lack of attention. 'He has the attention span of gnat!' he thought amusedly.

  
  


"That boy can be *so* annoying!" Cassie had wandered over to him and now had her hands on her hips, staring after the blur that was Impulse.

  
  


"Yeah," Robin said, "but..."

  
  


"Hey, Rob, how ya..." Superboy was flying toward him but he faltered when he saw Wonder Girl. "Uh, hi Cassie," he said in a more subdued tone.

  
  


"Hello Kon," she said. Robin noted with growing intrigue that she was blushing. "I have to go, um, save Secret from Impulse..." She hurried away and Robin turned his gaze on Superboy. He was gazing after Cassie with something close to panic in his eyes.

  
  


"What's up with you two?" Robin asked, although he already had his suspicions from observing their body language.

  
  


"Nothing. Well, you know..." Kon waved his arms around vaguely, not meeting Robin's eyes. "Just ... stuff."

  
  


"Stuff, hmm? Stuff like being aged to adulthood and being horny as hell?"

  
  


Superboy stared at him in shock. "How'd you...?"

  
  


Robin tried to look innocent. Superboy's eyes narrowed. "You felt it, too, didn't you! Whatever Klarion did to everyone made us want to have sex!"

  
  


"Why, Kon, I'm shocked! What would make you think such a thing?" Robin teased his friend. He'd missed this banter. When Match had been manquerading as Superboy, he'd been miserable because of their continuing arguments. Now that Kon-El was back, he was relieved to find that they were still good friends.

  
  


"You got some, didn't you? Didn't you?! Who was she?!"

  
  


"I never said that." Robin paused and then plunged forward. After all, there was always hope. "And what makes you think that if I did it was a 'she'?"

  
  


Superboy's eyes were wide with amazement. "Not a she...?"

  
  


'Is that hope I hear in his voice?' Robin thought. 'Well, I'll just have to find out...'

  
  


*******

The End

*******


End file.
